finding out secrets that shouldn't be told!
by Tom girl
Summary: Lily has finally found out Remus' sceret after Sirius tells Snape about the Whopping Willow, will Lily ever act the same around Remus and how will this effect James and Lily's enemy lines, please R&R. CHAPTER 2 REDONE!
1. finding out!

A/N: Hiya this is just a random story that I thought of, you know when Lily finds out about Remus. Just for the record I really hate Peter but I couldn't think of another character, which knew about Remus, to fit with the story, I just wanted to make that clear. 

Please review

Disclaimer: everything that you know in this story doesn't belong to me but to the wonderful, talented writer J.K Rowling. 

Enjoy the story!!! 

Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading her favourite book _'Hogwarts a History' _for what seemed the hundredth time. 

Lily looked up to the open window and saw the bight full moon beaming down on the Hogwarts ground, showing shadows of the forbidden forest, who's trees were swaying though the amount of wind that had picked up, she suddenly heard noise from the boys dorms and saw Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter walking down the stairs into the common room. 

"Hello Lily dear!" Sirius said and Lily noticed that James had a big bulge in his robes, but decided to ignore it. 

"Sirius, Peter, Potter!" Lily said, the last name with disgust. 

"Evans!" James said with a goofy smile. 

"You going out on your monthly prank fests to find a victim for tomorrow" Lily said and the boys looked at her weirdly and then nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I thought that's where you go!" Lily said and Sirius nodded. 

"Well where else would we go Lilykins!" Sirius said.

"Guys we've got to go!" Peter said loudly and Sirius and James nodded. 

"Right Lily I'll see you later" Sirius said. 

"Bye Peter, Sirius" Lily said and went back to reading her book. 

"See ya" Peter said and the three boys walked out of the common room and James took the invisibility cloak from underneath his robe. 

"That was close" Sirius said. 

"Who fed her that story about Pranks?" James asked. 

"It was me, she keep asking and I couldn't think of anything else to say" Peter said as the boys got underneath the cloak. 

"Good thinking Wormtail" Sirius said as the boys made their way down to the whopping willow. The boys transformed into their animals and Peter opened the tree for them to go down to the Shrieking Shack, but before they could go down Sirius saw something moving in the bushes, and he transformed back into a human. 

"Guys hide quick there's somebody watching!" Sirius whispered and the Stag and Rat slowly turned back into James and Peter and the three boys hid in a bush, they kept watch of the Whopping Willow and soon saw Serverus Snape coming out from the bushes and saw him look around and then look down the whole that the Willow had opened and he jumped down it. 

"What the hell!" James shouted. 

"Uh-oh!" Sirius said and put his head in his hands. 

"What's going on Sirius?" James asked now sounding worried. 

"Well, I sort of told Snape to follow us to the Whopping Willow, he kept asking where we go, and that he'd tell teachers that we were sneaking out at night every month." Sirius explained. 

"SIRIUS YOU DUMASS!" James shouted and jumped out of the bush. 

"What?" Peter said also jumping out of the bush, soon followed by Sirius. 

"He could die, even worse by Remus, I've got to get down there!" James said and took of his robes and got ready to jump down the hole. 

"Peter go and get help!" James said and before another word was said he jumped down the hole and was out of sight. 

"I'm going!" Peter said and ran back to the entrance hall and up the flight of stairs looking for someone, leaving Sirius standing next to the Whopping Willow thinking about what he had done. 

Peter was running as fast as his legs could carry him until he came to a halt as he saw Lily come out of the girl's bathroom. 

"LILY!" Peter said and he ran the short distance to Lily. 

"Peter what's up?" Lily asked sounding worried. 

"We need your help, follow me please!" Peter said out of breath and Lily nodded her head and Peter led her down the way he came until the two heard a loud…

"MEOW!" 

"Dam its Mrs Norris, what are we going to do?" Lily asked. 

"I've got an idea, stay here until the coasts clear and then wait outside the entrance hall and I'll meet you there!" Peter said and then he transformed into Wormtail in front of Lily's eyes, that had widened though shock but she came to her senses when she realised she only had a couple of seconds to get down to the entrance hall, as you can't distract Mrs Norris for long, and soon Filch would be there, she ran down a few flights of stairs until she came to the entrance door and waited for Peter, who soon came running on his little feet to her and he transformed back to a human. 

"Quick hurry, I distracted Mrs Norris for a while until Filch caught up to us and stopped her from running after me!" Peter said as they walked outside to the direction of the Willow. 

"Pete would you please mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Lily asked but her question was answered when she looked forward and saw a wonderful white stag coming out from the opening of the frozen Whopping Willow with something on its back and Sirius standing still looking at the stag. She ran over to it as it transformed into James and Lily screamed. 

"EVANS! Is this the only help you could get?" He asked Peter. 

"Lily was the first person I saw, and she's a qualified first aider!" Peter explained as Lily ran over to the body that was now on the floor, on Serverus Snape.

"What happened to him?" Lily screamed. 

"Does it matter, is he still breathing?" James asked out of breath and both Lily and James fell down to their knees in front of Snape's body but before Lily could check a pulse he sat up quickly and yelled at the op of his voice…

"MURDERERS!" 

"What!" James said and Lily jumped back though the fright of Snape's voice. 

"YOU'RE ALL MURDERERS!" Snape said again loudly. 

"Mister Snape that will be enough!" said a voice behind the teenagers. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily said and got to her feet. 

"Miss Evans would you like to explain what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked, wearing a robe and a nightcap. 

"I um…I just…It wasn't…" Lily said but was interrupted by James. 

"Sir it wasn't Evans' or Peters fault, they were just here at the wrong time" 

_'Wait, he's actually sticking up for me against a teacher, I can't believe I'm hearing this!'_ Lily thought as Dumbledore said. 

"Right then, Miss Evans, Mister Pettigrew you may go back up to your dorms, mister's Potter, Snape and Black please come with me" Dumbledore said and they all walked back into Hogwarts, but in the entrance hall Dumbledore with the three boys went one way and Lily and Peter went in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. When they got into the common room they both sat on the couch. 

"Lils I'm so sorry I got you involved in this!" Peter said and put his head in his hands. 

"It's ok but Peter answer me this question, what is going on?" Lily asked and Peter sat back on the couch. 

"I really guess there's no harm in telling you now, you're going to know by the end of the night anyway, right you can't tell anyone but Remus…he's a…well he's a werewolf" Peter said and waited for the storm, but he had a surprise, 

"So?" Lily said simply. 

"That's it?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah well I sort of guessed about three months ago and you've just said he is so I guess I was right. What else do you want me to say, I'm not against Remus now if that's what you're thinking he can't help it, and I'm guessing that you are all Animagus'" Lily said and Peter looked shocked. 

"Why would you think that?" Peter said worried. 

"Pete you don't have to lie anymore, it's kind of obvious, I saw you and Potter transform," Lily said simply and then Peter nodded his head and smiled. 

"Oh yeah" Peter said. 

"So what has all this got to do with tonight?" Lily asked. 

"Well when Remus has to transform he goes to the Shrieking Shack, which you can get to though the Whopping Willow, and well Sirius told Snape that you could get though to see what was under there if you press the knot in the middle, which opens it, Snape being who he is, went down to the Whopping Willow just as we were going to go down there and go to Remus, he didn't see us and he jumped down the hole and then James went after him…" Peter explained. 

"Wait, Potter went after him?" Lily asked and Peter nodded. 

"He didn't want him to die" Peter said. 

"But why, Snape is enemy?" Lily said. 

"Yeah well maybe he's not as bad as you think he is" Peter shrugged. 

"Well I'm going to bed" He said and then got up. 

"Ok then" Lily said and leaned back on the couch. 

"Aren't you going up?" Peter asked her. 

"No, not yet, I'm going to stay down here for a while" She explained. 

"Ok" Peter said shrugging and then walking up to the boys dorms. 

"PETER!" Lily yelled before he got to the top of the stairs. 

"What Lils?" He asked. 

"Thanks for telling me" Lily said and Peter smiled. 

"No problem, see you tomorrow" Peter said. 

"Night" Lily said simply and stared at the fire until she went up to her dorm, got her pyjamas on and sat in bed, not going to sleep, just going though in her head all the things that had happened that night. 

A/N: Hi I hoped you liked it, I liked writing it, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but it will be before the new year, hopefully, please review and tell me what you think, but please no flames, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl   


	2. In Dumbledore's office

A/N: Hi this chapter shows what happened in Dumbledore's office; I hope you like it. 

**Dumbledore's office**

Most of the portraits on Dumbledore's office wall were asleep, and the rest were looking down at the three students who were sitting down on the other side of Dumbledore's desk looking down at the floor. Dumbledore came though the door and sat down at his desk, followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Smith, the head of Slytherin, who both sat down at the back of the office. 

"Now I would like to know what happened tonight outside the Whopping Willow" Dumbledore said calmly and the three boys looked up and started telling there own accounts of the story, but were stopped by Dumbledore. 

"One at a time please, Mister Potter you start first please," Dumbledore said and James looked at him. 

"If you want the truth you wouldn't ask Potter first!" Snape said. 

"Mister Snape please do not speak when your not asked to, Mister Potter is to speak first" Dumbledore said showing complete faith in James. 

"Ok well um, me, Sirius and Peter went out to the lake like we do every month to look at the moon" James said not trying to give away the secret that he was an illegal Animagus going to Remus. 

"Do you?" Dumbledore said. 

"Yeah, we like the full moon, for some strange reason" James said convincingly. 

"Ok, now can you tell me how Mister Snape ended up under the Whopping Willow, as I'm aware that you know what lies beneath it Mister Potter" Dumbledore said. 

"Yes sir, I don't really know why he went under there but I seen him go under and, by me knowing what was under there, went after him to prevent him from getting injured" James said to Dumbledore, and Snape snorted.

"Why did you go after him?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Because I didn't think it was right for snape to die," James said.

"Ok then, Mister Black now can I hear your side of the story?" Dumbledore asked turning his head to Sirius. 

"Yeah sure" Sirius said trying to keep his cool, but it failed when he realised he had too much respect for Dumbledore to lie to him. 

"Now Sirius, how did Snape find out about the Whopping Willow?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius sunk in his chair. 

"I told him," Sirius said quietly.

"I'm sorry Mister Black I didn't hear that, my hearing is not what it used to be, could you repeat it please?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius sat up in his chair and repeated what he said. 

"I told him," Sirius said louder and McGonagall let out a little squeal like a mouse. 

"Why did you do such a thing Mister black?" Dumbledore asked looking into Sirius' eyes. 

"I was tired off him following us around all the time and trying to get us expelled, Professor you can't say that Snape has never been to you and said that we were doing some sort of thing, and told you that it's better if we all got expelled" Sirius said. 

"He has actually been to me on a few occasions" Dumbledore admitted. 

"See look he just won't leave us alone" Sirius said glaring at Snape. 

"I see, now Mister Snape why on earth did you believe Mister Black in the first place, you're not very keen on each other, that much has been clear over the years, so why believe him." Dumbledore asked. 

"I don't know" Snape said unconvincingly. 

"I think you do" Dumbledore said to Snape who was looking down at the floor, 

"Look up and tell me the truth" He said and Snape looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him. 

"I wanted to know weather or not he was telling the truth Professor." Snape said. 

"But why, why didn't you just leave it, didn't you think that if Mister Black was telling the truth you could die?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Well he didn't actually tell me what was down there" Snape said. 

"What did he say to you?" Dumbledore asked. 

"He told me that if I were to press the knot in the middle of the Whopping Willow with a stick I would be able to get in and see what was underneath it." Snape said. 

"And your curiosity got the best of you, did it Mister Snape?" Dumbledore said. 

"Yes sir" Snape said and Dumbledore got up off his seat and walked to the back pf the room where the potions and transfiguration Professors were sitting, a few minutes later Dumbledore went and sat back down in his seat. 

"Sirius, I hope you understand what you did was a very silly and immature thing to do" Dumbledore said. 

"I do sir" Sirius replied looking down at the floor. 

"An expellable offence" Dumbledore continued and James' face went to one of sadness and Snape's one of happiness. 

"Yes sir" Sirius said knowing what was to come. 

"Well I'm glad you understand that, you will have three hours worth of detentions five nights a week for the rest of the term and you are not able to go to Hogsmeade Village for the rest of you sixth year" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, Sirius looked at the old man in disbelief. 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

"You heard" Dumbledore said with a little smile and Snape looked like he was about to cry. 

"You mean it, I'm not expelled?" Sirius said still not believing what Dumbledore had just said. 

"Well you didn't kill anyone did you, and from what I've heard you did not actually force Mister Snape to go down the Willow, so there is not much more I can do" Dumbledore said and Sirius looked up at James who had his head down in deep thought. 

"BUT PROFESSOR HE ALMOST KILLED ME!" Snape roared. 

"Mister Snape please lower your voice and it was your choice to go down into the Whopping Willow tonight, Mister Black did not force you." Dumbledore said calmly. 

"Whatever!" Snape said in disgust. 

"Look, as you now know what lies under the Willow you mustn't tell a soul, do you understand, Mister Lupin is very fragile about the subject and you mustn't tell anyone" Dumbledore said warningly to Snape. 

"Or else!" Snape said. 

"Or else I shall expel you from Hogwarts and destroy your wand, do I make myself clear Mister Snape?" Dumbledore explained. 

"Yes sir" Snape said. 

"Now that's all over, please go back to your dorms to sleep, in three days the Christmas holiday begins and I wouldn't want you to be sleepy for it." Dumbledore said and the three boys exited, not saying a word to each other as they went there separate ways to their common rooms. 

A/N: Hi I hope you like this chapter, I liked writing it, it took me about four hours to complete as I'm suffering from writers block at the minute, I was looking for a beta reader to beta my stories for me if you're interested please tell me in a review or email me. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl  


End file.
